


A Schuyler Sisters Girls Weekend

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female-Centric, Gen, Girl Power, Girls weekend, Ice Skating, No Drama, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterly bonding, Skiing, Snow, Snowboarding, Winter, no problem, no stress, werk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: The Schuyler sisters are growing up. Eliza just got married, Angelica is moving to the other side of the world, and Peggy is starting grad school. How else are they supposed to stay so close if not a Schuyler sisters girls weekend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about posting this a couple days late! It won't happen again, we promise.

January 1991

Eliza let out a breath of relief when she stepped into the warmth of the coffee shop. It was bitterly cold in New York City and having just come back from a honeymoon in warm and sunny Hawaii certainly didn't help.

She massaged her fingers as she removed her gloves and went to the table where Peggy was happily sipping at her coffee.

"Hey," Eliza greeted. 

Peggy looked up with a grin, "Hey yourself! Angel just called a few minutes ago to say that she'd be here in about twenty minutes."   
  
Eliza ruffled her sister's curly hair and went to the counter to order, ignoring that indignant noise Peggy made at having her 'do disturbed.

After placing an order for something a little sweeter than her sister's preference for black coffee. When she sat back down Peggy appeared to be brimming with questions.

"So how was Hawaii?" Peggy grinned.

"Amazing," sighed Eliza, "It's the middle of winter, but everything is still so warm. I've never worn shorts to a New Year's Eve party before."

"Yeah, you look like you've gotten some sun," giggled Peggy, "You got freckles!"

Eliza blushed slightly, "Alex thought it was very amusing and made a point of trying to count them," she sighed.

"Ooo," Peggy trilled, waggling her eyebrows. 

Eliza rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a new voice entered their little sisterly bubble.    
  
"So tell me, is married sex better than dating sex?"   
  
"Angelica," both sisters said, Peggy with excitement and Eliza in embarrassment.

"Liza you have to tell us everything!" Angelica sat down in the empty chair.

"I don't need to know everything," Peggy interjected, "just the good stuff."

"I am not telling you about Alex and my sex life," Eliza told them resolutely, "So don't even try."

"Awww man," Peggy pouted, "but that's the best part of the honeymoon!"

"Because you didn't get enough when he stayed at our place during breaks..." Angelica glanced at her youngest sister.   
  
"Angel!" Eliza gasped.   
  
"I'm just stating a fact," Angelica replied.

"So what's going on in your lives?" Eliza asked, very obviously changing the subject and stubbornly taking a sip of her drink. 

"Well," Peggy said, a grin spreading on her lips, "I was officially accepted into a grad school program."

"That's great Pegs!" Eliza beamed as she reached over to hug her sister.

"Where?" asked Angelica excitedly. 

"It's this place in Troy, which is close to Albany so I'll probably stay with mom and dad until I get a place," answered Peggy, "I'll be in the School of Architecture at the Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute."   
  
"An institute," laughed Angelica, "Sounds fancy."

"Started by this fancy family forever ago," Peggy replied casually.

"You mean like Dad is from a fancy family from forever ago?" Angelica smiled.   
  
"Kinda," Peggy nodded.

"I have some news too," Angelica said, "Some rather exciting news."

"Spill!" Peggy exclaimed happily.

"Come on Angel," Eliza smiled, "you know all about our lives, so what's the big news?"

"You know that newspaper that I applied to?"

"You got the job!" gasped Peggy, clapping her hands excitedly.    
  
"I got the job," Angelica confirmed with a laugh, "Not only that, I got an assignment. A big assignment."   
  
"That is so amazing," Eliza gushed, "Details!"   
  
Angelica smiled sheepishly, "Well, it's in London."

"What?!" Peggy exclaimed.

"London?" Eliza's smile faltered.   
  
Angelica grabbed her sister's hands, "You are happy for me, aren't you?"   
  
"Of course," Eliza nodded, "it's just that London is so far away."

"This is big, Liza," Angelica said, "This is the kind of assignment that makes my name known in the world of journalism. I know it's far away, god don't I know it, but this could be it. This could be what makes my career."

"Falling apart," Peggy sighed dramatically, "That's what's happening to this sisterhood. I thought it was bad enough that I'd be living in Troy, but now you're going to London and we're all never going to see each other again."

"That is not true," Angelica spoke firmly, "we stayed together through the home, and we'll stay together through this too."

"We need to do something," Peggy decided.

"What do you mean?" Angelica raised her brow.   
  
"Everything is changing," Peggy continued, "I'm going to grad school, Liza is married and probably gonna have kids soon-"   
  
"You don't know that-"   
  
"And you're going off to London," Peggy finished, "but I want to make sure that we will always be able to see each other at least once a year-"   
  
"Pegs, what are you proposing?" Angelica asked.

"Annual girls weekend," Peggy stated, holding her hands up in front of her as if presenting a marquee. 

"I could go for that," Eliza said thoughtfully.    
  
"Oh, definitely," Angelica agreed.

  
  
\----------

 

"Do you have to go?" Alex pouted.   
  
"It's only a few days," Eliza laughed.

"But Betsey," Alex whined, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. She wouldn't put it past her husband to jump up and put his legs around her waist like a clingy monkey. 

"You can survive a weekend without me," Eliza assured, running her fingers through his hair.    
  
"Nope," Alex mumbled into her collarbone before placing a kiss there, "I am nothing without you."   
  
Eliza sighed, "You poor thing, whatever did you do before you met me," she giggled as Alex kissed up her neck.

"I did not live," Alex replied, "I merely existed."

He caught her lips with his and Eliza couldn't resist leaning into it. She lost herself in the kiss and the embrace until a shrill beeping from her watch told her that it was time to leave. Eliza parted from her husband--her husband, geeze she wouldn't never get used to how amazing those words made her feel--reluctantly.    
  
"I'll see you in a few days," Eliza smiled as she grabbed her suitcase.   
  
"Adieu my dear Betsey," Alex sighed as he opened the door for her.

After one last lingering kiss, Eliza managed to tear herself away and resist Alex's puppy-dog eyes long enough to get out of the apartment and downstairs to where her sisters were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Peggy hollered out the car window.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that," Angelica teased as Eliza loaded her things into the car.   
  
"Right," Peggy grinned, "'Alex I'm going to miss you so much, I can hardly stand being away from you!'" she did the best imitation of her sister she could muster.

"Oh shush," Eliza scolded, but she was smiling, the feeling of Alex's kisses still lingering on her skin.

"Well whatever the reason it's still a five hour drive to Lake Placid, so let's go!" Angelica spoke up from the driver's seat as Eliza buckled herself in.

Five hours later, Eliza gently shook Peggy awake. They had swapped seats at a rest station a while back and the youngest sister had fallen asleep spread across the back seats.

"What is it?" Peggy muttered one of her curls sticking to the side of her face.

"We're here," Eliza grinned.   
  
Peggy sat up with a start, "Let the first official Schuyler sisters girls weekend begin!"

Eliza laughed and helped Peggy out of the car. They had been to this ski resort a few times when they were younger, but it had been at least seven years since the last time. It hasn't changed all that much and still had the half-sleepy feeling of a town blanketed in snow.

"Come on we've got to check into our room," Angelica called hoisting her bag out of the trunk.

They all were eager to get out of the cold and hurried to the resort check in desk, happily discovering that their room was in the main building and they didn't have to venture out into the cold again.

They piled into the elevator going up to their third floor to their room.

"One for you, one for you," Angelica passed out the key cards to her sisters, "and one for me."   
  
"Ooh fancy," Peggy smiled, "didn't they still use keys the last time we were here?"

"I think so," Angelica laughed, "Times have certainly changed."

The room had three separate bedrooms, each with a large bed, as well as a full kitchen and a living room with a comfortable looking sofa and a television.

"This is nice," Eliza nodded looking around.

"Well anything is nicer than that shoebox you call an apartment," Peggy smirked.   
  
"Hey, Alex and I are just starting out," Eliza shot back, "I don't need a fancy apartment on the Upper West Side."

"Yeah, yeah," Peggy grumbled good-naturedly. 

"Girls, please," said Angelica, shaking her head at her sisters.

"Okay mom," Peggy replied causing Eliza to giggle.

"Come on, Angel, lighten up," Eliza teased.

"Yeah," agreed Peggy, "this is a girls weekend, which means bitchiness is allowed as long as the context is loving. And alcohol. Copious amounts of alcohol."   
  
"Okay," A smile began to form on Angelica's face, "I can live with that."   
  
"Then let's get going so the fun can begin!" Peggy insisted.

At that moment, Peggy's stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly, "Or maybe some dinner first?"

Her sisters laughed but agreed dinner was a good place to start. They all bundled back into their winter gear to brave the outdoors again. 

"Do you think that one place mom and dad took us is still around," Eliza wondered, "You know, that Indian place."

"I guess we'll have to find out," Angelica smiled.

The three sisters hooked elbows and began to make their way down the street. It was still early enough in the evening for families to be out and about, so there were plenty of people in town.

They took a turn down the street so that they could walk by the snow covered lake.

"Someday we should come here in summer," Eliza smiled.

"Or fall," Angelica added, looking around at the bare trees and imagining them covered in multicolored leaves.

The lights still hung in the trees twinkled as they strolled along the path, memories flooding back as they did so.

"What about that time you had a crush on the ski instructor," Eliza teased Angelica, "Brad from... Was it Tennessee?"

"Oh my god," Angelica laughed, her cheeks darkening slightly, "I'd nearly forgotten about that, thanks."

"As always dear sister," Eliza smiled.

"Does Alex know just how evil you can be?" Angelica narrowed her gaze.   
  
"Me? Evil? Never!" Eliza giggled, "Elizabeth Schuyler is not evil."

"Elizabeth Schuyler is most definitely evil," Angelica countered. 

"I have to agree with Angel on this one," Peggy said, "I remember the pranks you used to pull on me."   
  
"Those were done with love," insisted Eliza.

"Sure, because swapping my shampoo with toothpaste isn't evil," Peggy huffed.

"Nope," replied Eliza, although she was barely able to keep a straight face.

"You are horrible," Peggy bumped into her sister, “my hair smelled like fresh mint for nearly a week.”

"But you love me," Eliza grinned.

"I suppose," Peggy said with a put-upon sigh, but she was grinning. 

"Oh, there it is!" Angelica interrupted, pointing towards a brightly lit restaurant up ahead.

"I can't believe it's still here," Peggy grinned.

"I haven't had a good curry in ages," sighed Angelica.

"Well let's go change that," Peggy dragged her sisters towards the restaurant.

The inside of the restaurant hadn't changed since the last time they'd been there, although to be fair it didn't seem like things had changed since the place had been built, but at least the scents were familiar.

"I missed this place," Peggy sighed.

"Come on let's get a table," Eliza walked them to the hostess stand.

When they emerged from the restaurant a couple hours later it was with full stomachs and to-go cups of hot chai tea, sweet and milky. It was dark now and the lights on the trees seemed even brighter.

"Well that was fun," Eliza smiled sipping her tea.

"Where to next?" Peggy asked.   
  
"Bed," Angelica declared.

"Aw," pouted Peggy, "but it's still early!"

"And some of us had work this morning," Angelica reminded her.    
  
"Spoilsport."   
  
"We'll have a longer day tomorrow, Pegs," assured Eliza.

"Fine," Peggy sighed, "but just for that we're hitting the slopes early."

When Peggy said early, she certainly meant it and Eliza found herself being shaken awake at 7:30 in the morning. She gave a small groan and pulled the soft blankets tighter around herself. 

"Come on," Peggy urged, "Don't make me pinch you."

"This is supposed to be a vacation," Eliza groaned.

"Get up," Peggy tugged at the blankets.

"Coffee," demanded Eliza in a mumble. 

"You sound like your husband," Peggy said, poking her in the side. The thickness of the blanket made it so that the pike wasn't particularly effective.

"Liza..." Peggy groaned.

"You heard me," Eliza's reply was muffled by the blankets she'd pulled over her head.

Peggy grumbled in protest, but several minutes later the rich smell of coffee filled the bedroom. 

"Room service," Peggy announced, "Now get up."

"Do I have to?" Eliza pulled down the blanket, her long dark hair falling into her face as she reached out for the cup.

"Yes," Peggy replied promptly, "We have day passes to the slopes and we're going to use them."

"I'm terrible at skiing," Eliza said, "I can't even do a bunny hill."   
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that the passes also include access to the ice skating rink," Peggy informed her.

"Really?" Eliza brightened at the thought, "You know Alex won't ever let me take him-"

"Stop!"   
  
"What?" Eliza furrowed her brow.   
  
"That is to be the last mention of your husband on this trip," Peggy decided, "it's girls weekend."

"You know, you're the one who keeps bringing him up," Eliza pointed out. 

"Don't care, that's the end of it," said Peggy, "Now drink up and go get ready. The snow awaits!"

Eliza sighed as she drank her coffee knowing she would have to face the bitter cold.

A little over an hour later the three sisters were suited and booted, heads and hands snugly covered and skis strapped to their feet. It was kind of awkward getting around on skis, but the resort was made for just that and everyone around them was doing the same.

"Let's go, come on you slow pokes!" Peggy hollered.

"Remind me why we had to go to a ski resort?" Eliza asked her older sister.

Angelica shrugged, "I like skiing."

"Of course you do," sighed Eliza.

"You'll get your chance to show us up at skating later," Angelica smiled.

What Eliza had said earlier was true and she got in line to take the smallest lift to the top of the bunny hill while Peggy chose a middle level slope and Angelica headed straight for a double black diamond. By the time Eliza had shakily made it to the bottom of her hill, Peggy slid to a stop beside her and sending her off balance, causing her to fall backwards onto her backside.   
  
"Aw, thanks Pegs," complained Eliza with a laugh, "I was managing so well to stay upright."  
  
"Sorry," giggle Peggy. She extended a hand to help Eliza to her feet, but was distracted by something on one of the taller slopes, "Woah."  
  
Still sitting on her skis, Eliza looked in the same direction. A figure was gracefully making its way down, cutting side to side through slaloms like a pro. There might be many people who had the same color snow suits, but both Peggy and Eliza could easily recognize the bright pink knit cap on the skier's head.

"How does she do it?" Eliza asked pushing herself back up to a standing position. 

Peggy shrugged, "That's just Angel for you."

Peggy and Angelica enjoyed a full morning of skiing, although Eliza gave up about half way through and sat in the lodge enjoying mug after mug of delicious hot chocolate. When her sisters came in, noses red from the cold, Eliza had mugs for each of them ready. 

"Oh," Angelica moaned as she took her first sip, wrapping her hands around the ceramic, "Nectar of the gods."

"Do I get I thank you?" Eliza asked.

"Once I can feel my fingers again," Peggy replied enjoying the whipped topping.

Eliza giggled and stole and finger-full of whipped cream instead, "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Lunch," Peggy replied, smacking Eliza's hand away when she reached for more whipped cream, "then I booking all three of us for a snowboarding lesson."   
  
"Oh no," sighed Eliza, "you didn't."   
  
"I really did," Peggy said smugly, "And that's what you get for not waking up earlier."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Eliza sighed, "because if you do I'm certain that Alex-"

"What did I say earlier?" Peggy reminded her older sister.   
  
"I'm not allowed to talk about my husband,"  Eliza muttered.

"Exactly," said Peggy, tapping the tip of Eliza's nose. 

  
"It could be fun," Angelic added.    
  
"Says the woman who skis like an Olympian," said Eliza, "I'm shaky enough when I can move my feet independently. Do you really think that I'll be any better when my feet are attached by a sliding death board?"

"It's not a death board," Peggy rolled her eyes, "you're overreacting."

"Am I?" Eliza raised her brow.

"I took a couple lessons way back when," said Peggy, "and I survived that."

"Because you're insane," Eliza replied.

"Girls, stop it," Angelica intervened sounding eerily like their father.

"I guess I'll withhold judgement until after the lesson," Eliza conceded. 

"Thank you," said Peggy.

And as she expected Eliza spent most of the lesson on her butt or sliding down the slope with little to no control.

"Never again," Eliza huffed trying to get herself out of a large pile of powder she'd fallen into.

She flopped onto her back, staring up at the blue sky and feeling the cold of the snow on the back of her neck where her hat had ridden up. 

"You alright down there?" Angelica asked, peering down at her.    
  
"Lovely," Eliza replied, "Perfect. My abs are killing me from trying to keep my balance."

"Well on the bright side you'll have a killer six pack by the end of the day," Angelica held out her hand to Eliza.

"I was just fine without one," Eliza sighed as she was hoisted to her feet.

Angelica laughed and drew Eliza in for a brief hug and pressing a kiss to her forehead with cold lips. 

"We're nearly finished," she assured, "Then we can go to the rink so you can skate circles around us."   
  
"We'd better," said Eliza, then she sighed, "Alright let's get back up to the top. I think I'm ready to slide down on my butt again."

"There's that Schuyler spirit!" Angelica laughed, "Come on."

Eliza sighed but complied. 

Despite all the time she'd spent on the ground, over all the snowboarding lesson hadn't been as bad as Eliza had thought. Sure, she was nowhere near the level or Angelica and definitely not close to Peggy, who had taken to snowboarding like a duck to water, but she had managed one full run to the bottom of the hill on her feet. Nevertheless, it was so nice to be on the ice again, skates tied tight.

"Ready to show us what you've got?" Angelica placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Watch and learn ladies," Eliza smiled and headed towards the rink, confidence in her stride.

She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the ice and let it out in a slow stream as she pushed off from the wall for the first time. It all came back to her as she took in the feeling of gliding over the ice. This was something Eliza had always loved. She allowed herself a few minutes to get her bearings, alternating between skating forwards and gliding backwards, before attempting a jump. It wasn't anything fancy, just a single rotation, but it felt amazing. She resolved to go skating at Rockefeller Plaza more often.

"Angel how are you doing?" Eliza grinned as she spotted her sister clinging to the wall.

There were kids present and it was obvious that Angelica was just barely resisting the urge to flip her off. Eliza giggled and skated over, making an expertly performed stop at her sister's side. 

"Come on," Eliza said. She peeled Angelica's fingers away from their death grip on the wall and took one hand in each of hers.    
  
She gently directed Angelica into the proper rhythm, holding her hands and skating backwards as they went.

"See, it's not so bad," Eliza smiled.

"Show off," Angelica muttered.

"I think I'm allowed," said Eliza, "Especially after my performances earlier."

"I suppose," Angelica sighed.    
  
"Only suppose?" questioned Eliza, loosening her grip on Angelica's hands and making as if to let go.    
  
"Okay okay!" Angelica said hurriedly, "Well deserved!"   
  
Eliza laughed and renewed her grasp, "You are so easy."

"Hey I've got a badass reputation to uphold," Angelica replied as she began relax, but only slightly.

“Of course you do,” said Eliza with a giggle.

 

\----------

 

"Do you think it would be frowned upon if we used a luggage cart to get me upstairs?" Peggy mused. 

"Maybe a little," conceded Angelica, "but I wouldn't say no to that either."

"Come on," Eliza grabbed her sisters’ arms, "we're almost there."

"How do you still have so much energy?" Peggy asked incredulously. 

Eliza barked out a laugh, "Energy? Yeah right. This is all an act. If I stop moving, I might fall asleep."   
  
"Stay here with us," Peggy giggled pulling back.   
  
"No, I want to sleep in a bed thank you," Eliza offered them a curt nod.   
  
"You can't resist a cuddle pile in the lobby," joked Angelica, "It'll be just like old times."

"But dad isn't here to carry us upstairs," Eliza reminded them.

"Cuddle pile on the sofa?" suggested Peggy hopefully.

"Oh okay..." Eliza sighed, "but we still have to get upstairs."

Peggy made a discontented noise, but began to make her way to the elevator, her sisters trailing slightly behind.

 

\----------

 

The next day there was no early morning wake up call from Peggy and when Eliza awoke the sun was already above the horizon. A quick look at the clock told her that it was nearly 10am. She sighed rubbed her eyes feeling perfectly relaxed, enjoying the cozy feeling of the down comforter that was wrapped around her. For a moment she just lay there, they didn't have to rush out this morning she could just relax. After a while, however, she started to get antsy so she rose and went to see what was going on with the other Schuylers. 

She found Angelica sitting crossed legged on the couch reading the paper, but Peggy was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Where is Peggy?" Eliza asked.   
  
"Still asleep," Angelica muttered without looking up from the paper.

"Of course she is," laughed Eliza, "If she's got nowhere to go that girl can sleep all day."

"I resent that!" A sleepy voice came from behind Eliza, she turned to see her sister still looking half asleep, it was like high school all over again.

"You know it's the truth," said Eliza, smiling fondly. 

"You wish you had my sleeping skills," Peggy shot back, coming over.    
  
Eliza beckoned and Peggy slid her arms around her sister's waist. Eliza slung her arm around Peggy's shoulders and the younger woman happily snuggled close to Eliza's side. It wasn't until that moment that Eliza realized the three of them for the first time in their lives were really going their separate ways in the world. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat and she inadvertently pulled Peggy tighter.    
  
"Liza?" asked Peggy, "What's wrong?"

Eliza took a moment to just breath, "Nothing," sighed.

Peggy frowned, "Elizabeth Caroline Schuyler Hamilton don't you dare lie to me," she spoke firmly.

"I know it's silly," Eliza said slowly, "but...we're not kids anymore, you know? It's not just the three of us against the rest of the world and that's both comforting and scares the crap out of me. I don't want us to drift apart."

"We won't," said Angelica resolutely, putting down the paper to come and join her sisters.    
  
Eliza, her arms still wrapped tight around Peggy, rested her forehead against Angelica's shoulder.    
  
"How can you know?"

"Because we'll only drift apart if we let it happen," Angelica replied calmly, "are we going to let that happen?"

Eliza shook her head feeling very childlike, "No."

"And every year," the eldest continued, stroking Eliza's hair with one hand and cupping Peggy's cheek with the other, "we'll get together for a weekend just the three of us. No matter how crazy life gets. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Peggy and Eliza chorused.

Angelica went to hug her sister, "Love you guys."

The three of them stood for several long moments, wrapped in a tight embrace and enjoying their proximity. 

"Now," Angelica said after some time had passed, "Why don't we get some brunch? I saw a place down the street that does bottomless mimosas."

"I'm down!" Peggy perked up, "And first dibs on the shower!" She called as she broke away.

"Brat," Angelica laughed fondly. 

Eliza sighed as her younger sister took claim of the shower, "Some things just never change."  
  
The three of them then got dressed and ready for their last day in Lake Placid starting with brunch in a beautiful little cafe. As promised, there were bottomless mimosas and all three of them were a little on the giggly side when they left the cafe. So after taking a short walk around the snow covered town they decided to go to the museum that was dedicated to the Olympics.

It wasn't a huge museum, but each sister was able to find something to enjoy. Eliza was enthralled by the story of Sonja Henie and how she'd changed figure skating beginning at the young age of eleven, Peggy examined the various architectural drawings from the original plans for the Olympic venue, and Angelica cast a critical eye over the old opening ceremony and Olympic uniforms.

And naturally they were all drawn to the "Miracle on Ice" which they had all witnessed because of their father's love of hockey.

"We watched this on TV," Peggy remembered, "Daddy insisted on it."

"Mom rolled her eyes at him," laughed Eliza.    
  
"But she watched it with us anyway," Angelica finished.    
  
"You know even though I don't like sports it was pretty cool," Eliza smiled.   
  
"Wait a minute, did my dear sister Eliza just admit to actually liking a sporting event?" Peggy gaped.   
  
"It's basically figure skating with some random punches thrown in," joked Eliza.    
  
"Only you would say that about hockey," Angelica sighed.

Eliza laughed.    
  
"Imagine that, though," Peggy put in, "Boxing on ice."

Eliza did look for a moment like she was actually thinking it through, "Yeah... No," she shook her head.

"It would be awesome!" insisted Peggy, "And perfect for teaching about friction and momentum."

"You are so weird," said Angelica fondly.

"Come on Eliza, you're the teacher, I'm right aren't I?" Peggy asked.

"I'm certified as an elementary school teacher," said Eliza, "We don't do physics."

Peggy began to pout, "I'm still right."   
  
Eliza laughed, "You are so much worse than-" she was silenced by a look from her sisters before she could utter even a syllable of her husband's name.   
  
"One day," Angelica sighed, "You can't even go one day."   
  
"I stopped myself!" protested Eliza.

"Just barely," Peggy snorted.

"Okay fine, dinner is on me," said Eliza, throwing her hands up, "Will that make up for it?"

"New girls weekend rule," Angelica announced grandly.    
  
"Every girls weekend rule is new, we just started," Peggy pointed out.    
  
"New girls weekend rule," reiterated Angelica, "Whosoever speaks about their partner, boyfriend, husband, or whatever on girls weekend must pay for coffee and dessert on the last night. This rule will continue to be in effect for Peggy and me when--"   
  
"If," muttered Peggy.    
  
"When," Angelica continued as if she hadn't heard, "we become less single."

"Okay," Eliza nodded , "sounds fair to me."

"I can't believe you just agreed to that," Peggy laughed, "you never stop talking about Alex-"   
  
"Ha!" Eliza pointed to her younger sister, "You said it!"

"That doesn't count!" Peggy protested, "He's not my hubby!"

"But you were the first person to say his name after the rule was agreed upon," said Eliza smugly.    
  
"I never agreed to any rule," grumbled Peggy.    
  
"Miss Mediator, verdict?" Eliza asked Angelica.    
  
Angelica thought it over for several moments, "Addendum to the rule. It doesn't matter who mentions whose significant other, the person who mentions the name is the one who suffers the consequences."   
  
"This is not fair, I'm being harassed," said Peggy, crossing her arms.

"We only do it out of love," Eliza hugged her younger sister.

Peggy continued to pout, but she didn't pull away from the embrace. 

"Alright, how about this," said Eliza, "Since my mentioning of you know who didn't count before the rule was put into effect, your mentioning of you know who doesn't count because it was before the addendum was added."

"Okay," Peggy replied.

"So wait," Angelica interrupted, "then who is buying dinner?"   
  
"It just might be you sister dearest," Eliza smiled sweetly.

"Now how's that fair?" Angelica asked. 

"Well, you're the only one of us with a steady job so..." Eliza shrugged.

"She makes a good point," Peggy grinned.

"It's not like either of you are poor or anything," said Angelica. 

"That's definitely not the point," Eliza laughed, "You're the oldest, which means that you take care of us."   
  
"By taking care of dinner," finished Peggy with a giggle.    
  
"Oh fine," Angelica sighed in a put-upon manner, but the smile playing at her lips showed that she really didn't mind, "but that means I get to choose the place."

"Okay," Eliza nodded.

"Fine." Peggy rolled her eyes.   
  
"Come on you two plenty more museum to see before dinner," Eliza interjected.

When they left the museum, all three were quite hungry despite their slightly later brunch and made their way back towards the resort where there were more restaurant options.

"I was thinking that we go some place nice," Angelica spoke while walked.

"You mean I'll need to change?" Peggy groaned.

"Don't pretend that you don't love dressing up," scolded Angelica teasingly, "I know for a fact that you never go on a trip anywhere without at least one dress."

Peggy began to blush, "You never know who you'll meet," she shrugged.

Angelica laughed. 

  
\----------

 

The apartment was quiet, which was honestly not much of a shock after the past couple of days. Still, the silence was a little frustrating, so Alex had taken to playing music at a fairly loud volume. Not quite as loud as the first evening, of course, because that had resulted in some very angry neighbors, but loud enough that he could hear it in every room of the small apartment.

Sure he'd teased Eliza before she left, but he really hadn't expected to miss her this much. Now as he lay on the couch attempting read he kept looking at the clock wondering just when his wife would return.

It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the weekend, those few days where the firm forced him to stay home. He would much rather be working. If anything, it would take his mind off of the empty apartment. And okay, technically today was Monday but he'd been sent home ridiculously early by his supervisor and Alex wasn't subtle enough to sneak back into the building.

He looked at the clock again and sighed, surely Eliza would be home soon, or so he hoped. He certainly appreciated her desire to spend time with her siblings--he'd felt that way once in a time that felt so very long ago--but still. He gave up reading, placing the book open on the arm of the sofa and letting his eyes slip shut, sinking into the music. It was certainly an eclectic mix, some CD he'd gotten from Lafayette or maybe John, and at first he thought the scraping of the key in the lock was part of the tune. 

"Alex? Alexander?"   
  
That was definitely not part of the song, Alex's eyes opened and he sat up.   
  
"Alex?"

He bolted to his feet, "Betsey!"

In an instant he was by her side in a moment and swept her into a hug, lifting her from the ground. Eliza laughed as Alex peppered her face with little kisses.    
  
"Alex!" Eliza giggled.   
  
"Betsey I missed you so much," Alex sighed holding her close.   
  
"I can see that," Eliza returned his embrace.

"Never leave me again," Alex insisted.

"I can't make a promise like that," Eliza kissed his cheek.

"You can't?" Alex pouted.

"Afraid not," said Eliza, "Girls weekend is an annual thing."

"Every year?" whined Alex.

"Every year," Eliza smiled.

"What am I going to do every year?" Alex sighed.   
  
"You'll manage," Eliza replied.   
  
"Betsey..." Alex whined.   
  
"How about I make it up to you?" Eliza smiled.

"How?"

"Anything you want," said Eliza, knowing that would pique her husband's interest.    
  
Indeed, Alex's pout morphed into a smirk.    
  
"Is that so? Anything?"

"Anything," Eliza repeated.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We live in Colorado, so we have some experience with ski resort towns. That's where are descriptions come from.


End file.
